Hogwarts
by Brightfire15
Summary: HP/DW crossover. Follows storyline of "Love" and "Promises Kept." The Doctor and Rose take the position of DADA at Hogwarts during Harry Potter's fifth year. As the year progresses, they find themselves making new friends and new enemies. Read and review!


Hogwarts

Hogwarts

10th Doctor/Rose

_Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who or Harry Potter_

_I'm just a very big fan of them both_

_Follows the storyline of 'Love' and 'Promises Kept' _

_Author's note: I was planning to do this in chapters, but I've been having a little difficulty with the "Edit Chapter" thing, so unfortunately, it'll have to be one big chapter. Sorry about that. And if the action scenes are boring, I'm sorry; I'm not very good when it comes to describing action scenes. Thank you all for being patient waiting for this and I hope you enjoy it, because I spent weeks on this. _

"Where're we going again?" Rose asked. She was slightly confused when the Doctor told her of the next destination.

"Hogwarts. Believe it or not, Rose, but, magic is very real and they teach it at Hogwarts. The Headmaster's an old friend of mine. He helped me once and I said I'd repay him when he needed me, so we're heading off."

Rose stared. "Magic's real?"

"It's as real as the TARDIS."

"Alright, that's weird. Okay, your friend…what's his name?"

"Albus Dumbledore."

"Weird name too…okay, what's the situation at the school?"

"Harry Potter, he survived a Killing Curse when he was one. He's been orphaned since then and he's in a bit of trouble. He saw the Dark Wizard known as Lord Voldemort come back and kill his friend, Cedric Diggory, a month ago and while his friends believe his word, the Minster of Magic refuses to accept the Dark Lord's back and has been using everything in his power to try and convince the rest of the Wizarding world that Potter and Dumbledore are mad."

Rose frowned. "That's horrible."

"Exactly, and since the Ministry of Magic is just basically out to get Potter, Dumbledore has asked me to help in any way I can. So, to the public I am merely taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher as Professor John Smith. Only Dumbledore's trusted know about the Time Lord thing, so we shouldn't have _too _muchmore trouble than usual. Before I forget your cover, you are my assistant and wife Rose Smith."

Rose grinned and kissed him. "I'm already your wife," she said.

He kissed her back. "And a lovely one at that."

"If I see Harry, can I tell him about the Time Lord bit?"

"Sure, he's a good kid. From what I know, he's got enough secrets to go around. He's also got two friends who hang around him a lot. They're trustworthy."

Harry, Ron and Hermione, who had been waiting for the carriages to come, had heard an odd noise. They had investigated and were now staring at the blue police box that had apparently come out of nowhere.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"It looks like an old police box but electronics shouldn't work near the school," said Hermione, frowning.

"Think we could get inside and have a look?" Harry said.

Before any of them could do anything, a girl dressed in Muggle clothes opened the door and came out. She had blond hair, green eyes, tanned skin and she looked very friendly. "Hello," she said. "I'm Rose, who're you?" She had a London accent.

"I'm Harry, this is Ron and Hermione."

"Pleased to meet you," Rose said.

"If you don't mind my asking, what exactly is this?" Hermione asked, waving her hand at the TARDIS.

Rose hesitated for a moment. "Harry…" she murmured. "Sorry, but is your last name 'Potter'?"

"Yes…"

She looked relieved. "Fantastic. Come on inside you lot."

They were as confused as ever as they followed her inside.

Shock and amazement flooded them as they looked at the inside of the TARDIS.

Rose simply smiled. "Welcome to the TARDIS."

"The what?" Ron asked. "How is this possible? This is crazy! What is this?"

"The TARDIS," said a man's voice. "Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space."

A man in a brown pinstripe suit with brown hair and eyes and carrying a truck in his hand came out of a corner. "Hello, you must Potter, Weasley and Granger. I can see you've met my wife, Rose. I'm the Doctor. But in public, you are to call me Professor John Smith. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Harry." He offered his hand and Harry shook it.

"Nice to meet you too, Doctor. What is all this?" Harry asked.

"This is the TARDIS. It can go anywhere in time and space. I am a Time Lord, the last of my kind. Well, mostly. Rose became a Time Lady a few years back, and then there's my evil brother, the Master, but that's a story for later."

"Time Lords?" Ron repeated. "What's a—?"

He was cut off by Harry's next question.

"How does it work? Electronics don't work around Hogwarts," Harry asked.

"The TARDIS is something special. It's Time Lord Technology. It doesn't short out around the school and it's amazing."

"Er, Doctor, you look like Barty Crouch Jr.," said Ron. "Doesn't that worry you a bit? Looking like a Death Eater?"

"I know that, but it shouldn't be a problem because, last I heard Crouch got the Dementor's Kiss, so unless you can recover from it, there's no problem," said the Doctor.

Rose giggled at Ron's expression. "You'll get used to it Ron," she said. "It's just a Time Lord thing."

"I've heard of Time Lords!" said Hermione. "They fought against Daleks and died in the Time War centuries ago. But only one survived." She looked at him in awe. "You saved the world countless times. And you got married!"

The Doctor seemed to blush. "Well, yeah. Anyway, Professor Dumbledore called in a favor and asked me to help you in whatever way I could because of the Ministry." He hastily added. "He knows you can handle yourself, but he thought you might want a bit of help."

Harry didn't seem offended. He looked at the Doctor and Rose for a moment before saying, "You know what's its like, don't you, Doctor?"

The Doctor seemed to understand when Harry meant because he said, "Yeah, I do."

"The carriages have come," said Hermione, peeking out the door of the TARDIS.

"I'll park the TARDIS in the courtyard. Don't hesitate to come round for a chat if you need one, Harry," the Doctor said. "And you lot, don't tell anyone about me being a Time Lord. To the public, I'm just the new teacher, got it?"

They nodded, said good-bye and left.

"Bit of a weirdo isn't he?" said Ron, when they were in the carriage.

"He's brilliant though," said Hermione. "Though, I do feel a bit sorry for him. Except for Rose and that evil brother of his, he's the last of his kind. But how did she become a Time Lady?"

Ron shrugged. "She was a human being before, wasn't she? Maybe it's more of the Doctor's stuff? What do you think Harry?"

"I think he's a great man," said Harry quietly.

He could see he was going to be talking to the Doctor a lot.

"Ah, Doctor, it's so good to see you," said Dumbledore. He met them at the castle doors. "It's been too long."

"I've lost track of the time. How long has it been?" asked the Doctor.

"Fifteen years. Welcome back," said Dumbledore. "And welcome to Hogwarts, Rose."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Professor," said Rose.

"We met Harry and his two friends. I think we'll get along with them fine," said the Doctor.

"Excellent. Now, let's hurry. We don't want to miss the feast."

Rose had expected unusualness but the Great Hall was huge, the ceiling looked like the night sky, hundreds of candles floated everywhere, there were dozens of students in black robes, a bunch of stiff-lipped teachers and four huge tables for each of the 'Houses' the Doctor had told her about. She shivered in the hall. She was more used to visiting alien planets than being at Hogwarts. It felt weird to be among the magic world when she hardly knew one thing about magic.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, as if he sensed her anxiety. "Just stick with me, you'll be fine," he whispered.

Rose squeezed his hand back and nodded.

The Sorting went by very quickly and then Dumbledore stood up to begin his welcoming speech.

"Welcome new students and welcome back old students to Hogwarts! Today, I have the pleasure of announcing our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor John Smith and with him is his assistant and wife, Rose Smith."

The students clapped as the Doctor and Rose stood up.

Rose felt uncomfortable again as she heard some students whisper about her.

"She looks like a muggle."

"What's she doing here?"

"How can you bring a wife to school?"

"_I _don't think she's a witch!"

"She's_ got_ to be a Mudblood!" said a blond-haired boy loudly.

Rose felt tears sting her eyes as Dumbledore ended the feast. She knew fully well what 'Mudblood' meant but even then she hadn't expected it to sting that badly. "I'm going back to the TARDIS," she whispered to the Doctor. He nodded and whispered back, "I'll be there in just a minute. I want to check on Harry real quick. Be careful, Rose." She nodded and left. More students pointed and whispered at her as she hurried along outside the castle. She wanted to go in the TARDIS and fall into the Doctor's arms.

"Oi! You!" said a boy.

Rose turned around and saw the blond-haired boy who called her a Mudblood at the feast. "I'm in a bit of a hurry. What do you want?" she asked.

"I want to know how a Mudblood or muggle like you got into the school," he said. "Name's Draco Malfoy and you won't find anyone of _that _name with muggle filth in their blood."

"Whatever. Just leave me alone, okay? My name's Rose, I'm with Professor Smith and how I got here is really none of your business."

She turned to leave, but Malfoy shoved her into the stone wall, hurting her.

"Ouch. Leave me _alone_!" Rose growled. "What is your _problem?_"

He glared at her. "Don't think I haven't noticed odd things about you. I saw Potty and his freak friends go into some weird box with you and the new teacher looks like Crouch Jr. You're a complete freak and you'll never—"

"Malfoy!" said the Doctor. "It _is _Malfoy, isn't it?"

He stormed down the corridor looking furious. "What the devil are you doing?"

"N-nothing Professor," Malfoy stammered.

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. "And I suppose 'nothing' means hurting my wife? I saw what you did." he said, glaring. "For hurting her and lying to me, you have detention and fifty points from Slytherin. Now, get off to your common room or I'll make it longer."

Malfoy looked horrified and ran off to his common room.

The Doctor helped Rose up. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"I think so. My shoulder hurts, though."

"Let's have a look at it."

After examining her shoulder, which was just bruised, Rose looked relieved she wasn't hurt anymore than that. "It's just bruised. He's a real creep, isn't he?"

"Malfoy comes from a very proud family. They think they're better than everyone else because they're all witches and wizards. He's Potter's enemy, which means he's not on our side and we can expect no help whatsoever from _his _lot."

"I figured. I'm glad you came around when you did."

"I know. Come on, let's go fix up that bruise and get some rest." He wrapped his arm around her, which made her feel safer, and walked with her to the TARDIS.

Three weeks later, the Doctor had been teaching the class as best he could, but it wasn't enough to teach them how to defend themselves, so Harry's friends had started the D.A. The Doctor knew about this and he was more than willing to let it go on. But he wasn't tolerating was the new High Inquisitor. She hadn't inspected his class yet, but he didn't like Umbridge's snippy and stuck-up attitude.

"She's a complete lunatic and she deserves to be sacked and sent off to Azkaban for life!" said the Doctor one evening. He was in an empty classroom talking to Harry and Rose.

"According to Sirius, Fudge is getting more and more paranoid," said Harry. "He thinks we're forming a wizard army to overthrow him."

"This is insane!" said Rose. "From what I've heard Umbridge is a power-hungry lunatic. When she inspects us, I don't know what she'll think."

"She'll think we're off our rockers like everyone el—Harry, what's wrong with your hand?" said the Doctor.

Harry's hand was bleeding badly.

"It's-it's nothing, just a cut," Harry protested, trying to hide it.

But it was too late, the Doctor had spotted it. The Doctor grabbed it and looked disgusted as he read the words cut into Harry's hand. _I must not tell lies. _"Who did this?" he demanded.

"Umbridge. I lost my temper with her today and she gave me detention. She said I was to write 'I must not tell lies' and it cut into my skin. It's those quills of hers that do it."

"That's sick. I'll get the medical kit," said Rose. She ran to the TARDIS as fast as she could.

"Don't tell Ron and Hermione about my hand, they'll complain and it'll get them into trouble," said Harry, when Rose had gone.

"Don't worry, I won't tell them. I'll let you do it."

"Thanks." Harry gently dabbed at his cut with a small cloth, wincing as it stung and sighed.

"Had a hard day?" the Doctor guessed.

Harry nodded. "A few friends, Seamus and Lavender and more than half the school have been saying loads of stuff behind my back and calling me a liar and insane. And Umbridge made it worse. I don't know, sometimes I just want to let out my anger at them. They didn't see Cedric die or Voldemort come back. They have no idea what its like."

"You're right, they don't, which is why teaching those members of the D.A. to defend themselves is helping them realize you are not a liar or insane. I know it's not easy, being the only one to have survived but everything will work itself out in the end. You're not alone, Harry."

Harry looked at the Doctor in understanding. "Hermione said you were in a Time War. What happened?"

The Doctor sighed.

"You don't have to tell me if it bothers you," said Harry, quickly.

"No, no, it's alright. It's just been a while since anyone asked me about that. It's been so long…the Time Lords fought against the Daleks—an alien race devoid of emotion except for hate, they think they're better than everyone else," the Doctor closed his eyes for a moment as he thought back to dark times. "They were dangerous and insane. I destroyed them, but the cost was high: my people and planet were destroyed and I alone survived."

"I'm sorry. What did you do after the War?"

"I did what all Time Lords did: I traveled the cosmos and meet a few people who went with me. Eventually they either died in the line of battle or left to go on with their lives. I hadn't expected them to stay, but without them I was alone and I had no reason to live. Being alone, I didn't want to live after the Time War."

"What kept you going?" Harry asked, quietly.

"Rose," said the Doctor, simply. "I had nothing to live for until I went to London and met her. She saved my life and went with me on my travels in time and space. She wasn't like my other companions. She stuck with me through it all and never once left, even when I had to regenerate."

"Regenerate?" said Harry, confused.

"It's an old Time Lord trick of cheating death. When we die, we're reborn into a new body. I didn't look like this when I met Rose. I've got three lives left. Anyway, Rose really, _really_ saved my life. She gave me a reason to live and do you know what happened? I found myself able to love again and she fell in love with me. We even got married."

"You mentioned someone called the Master the other day, who is he?"

"He's my brother. We'd been enemies for years. He somehow survived the War and I had no idea he was alive until we met up again on Nix V. Much to my surprise, he let me and Rose go when we were taken up to his castle. We were friends for the moment but he said after Rose and I left, we were foes once more. I haven't seen him since. I'm glad he let me and Rose leave alive."

"Wow. How did Rose become a Time Lady?"

"It was when she was about twenty-one. We'd been married for a while and there was trouble chasing us as usual. She took a bullet to the heart meant for me and she was dying. The TARDIS changed Rose's entire DNA and made her a Time Lady and allowed her to regenerate. The TARDIS revealed to me that Rose hadn't wanted me to be alone again, so before I proposed, Rose made the old girl promise that she would become a Time Lady if anything happened to her. Rose was like me now— a Time Lady with three lives left—and she still loved me very much and I still loved her. Sometimes I still can't believe how far she was willing to go to keep me from being alone again."

"What was she like before? Appearance-wise, I mean."

"She wasn't that different, really. Before, her skin wasn't tanned, her blond hair was a little longer and her eyes were hazel. But she's still my Rose."

"And I always will be," said Rose, coming in. She was carrying a white metal box in her hands. "Sorry, I heard a bit of your conversation."

She opened the box and after taking out a small vial, applied a purple liquid on Harry's hand, which almost completely healed it. The scars, while very faint, could only be seen a little.

"Best I can do for now. If it hurts again, or it reopens, don't hesitate to come back and ask for more," said Rose.

"Don't worry about it. Thanks for fixing me up," said Harry.

"No problem. Take fifty points to Gryffindor for enduring. Harry? In times like this, it helps to keep your friends close," said the Doctor.

Harry nodded. "See you later, Doctor."

When Harry was gone, Rose kissed the Doctor. "I love you," she said.

"I love you too," he said. "So, what're your plans for tonight?"

"I'm going on a walk with Hermione and then how do you feel about a movie?"

"Fantastic. So, meet back at the TARDIS in…an hour?"

"Sure. Where're you headed off?"

"I'm going to talk to Professor McGonagall and see what else I can dig up about that old toad, the Inquisitor."

Rose nodded. "Okay, see you later then."

"She did _what?_" said McGonagall, horrified.

"She sliced Harry's hand open with one of her little quills. I nicked one from her office." He showed it to her.

"This is bad. What on earth are we going to do?"

"For the moment, I don't think there's anything we can do."

"Well, sooner or later, there'll be something. Thank you for bringing this to me."

"Just be careful, Minerva. She's dangerously insane," the Doctor said.

McGonagall nodded. "Oh, I think you'd better get Rose. From my window, I see that she and Hermione are near the Forbidden Forest."

"Why? What's in the Forbidden Forest?"

"Dangerous creatures that aren't to be meddled with," said McGonagall. "The centaurs shouldn't hurt her, but there are many creatures in there that would kill you soon as look at you."

The Doctor nodded. "Thanks, I'll go now."

"Hey, Rose," said Hermione.

Rose had just left the classroom was waiting for Hermione by the TARDIS.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Since their first meeting, Rose and Hermione had become great friends. They walked outside the castle, laughing and talking about Hogwarts, magic, Umbridge, Harry, Ron and the Doctor. Hermione was quite brilliant and found the Doctor fascinating.

"I'd heard of Time Lords, but I never thought they were real. How did you ever manage to meet him?" Hermione asked.

"Fate, I guess. I was nineteen and working in London as a shop girl. There was some weird stuff one night. A man was dead and the mannequins were—I kid you not—alive. I was scared to death and then he appeared out of nowhere and told me to run. We stopped the aliens, saved each other and he asked me to come with him. How could I refuse? It was the best decision of my life. We saw so much and I found myself falling in love with him. It was a bit of a shock when I saw him regenerate but it didn't last long. There were so many times he was scared for my safety and almost sent me home, but I stayed with him. I wasn't going to leave him for anything. Eventually, he told me how he felt about me and asked me to marry him. I said yes and we went back home for a ceremony."

"Wow," said Hermione softly. "Is he really the last Time Lord? I've read about the Time War…"

"Except for me and the Master, he is. There was a war with Daleks and everyone died except for him. He lost everything, his family, his species and his planet. He's told me more than once that I give him a reason to keep living."

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you become a Time Lady?"

"It's been so long…I was about twenty-one, and the planet we'd gone to for our anniversary had been a deathtrap. The Master's guards took us to his place, where he and the Doctor met each other again—neither of them knew the other was alive. Anyway, he let us go and we were running from one of the children of the Doctor's enemies and there was a gun aimed at the Doctor, he didn't see it and just as the gun went off, I shoved him out of the way and the bullet went into my heart. The Doctor took me to the med bay, but there wasn't much to be done. I've never seen him cry before that day. I was dying, so I told the TARDIS to keep its promise to me—"

"What promise?"

"Before the Doctor proposed to me, I told the TARDIS I loved him very much and how I didn't want him to be alone again. I made it promise to turn me into a Time Lady if I was hurt beyond repair. After telling the Doctor I loved him, I passed out. Three hours later, I woke up and Doctor told me the TARDIS had made me like him and I had regenerated. Not much difference—just my eye color's different from before, hair's a bit shorter and my skin's tanned."

Hermione was staring in awe. "That's amazing."

"Yeah, so has Ron asked you out yet?"

Hermione went red. "Ron?"

Rose grinned. "He likes you more than just a friend, I can tell."

"He _was _jealous of Viktor Krum asking me to the Yule Ball last Christmas…" said Hermione slowly. "Well, Ron doesn't like to really come forward with his feelings about girls. I like him, but I'll have to wait."

Rose stifled a giggle. "Does Harry have anyone?"

"Thinking of getting a new husband?" Hermione teased.

"No!"

"I'm just kidding. Harry really likes Cho Chang—they kissed a few weeks ago, but with Cho still grieving for Cedric, I think he may move on to someone else. Ginny, Ron's little sister, has fancied him for ages and personally, I think he's slowly falling for her."

"Well, let's hope they—what was that?"

They were walking along the border of the Forbidden Forest and something had made a noise.

"The Forbidden Forest," Hermione breathed. "Oh, crap. Loads of terrible stuff's in there…It's off-limits to students…I hadn't even noticed we'd gone this far. Come on, Rose, we need to get back."

But Rose wasn't hearing Hermione. She was staring in shock at the creature before her. The Doctor had come out of the trees. Only he was different. He was glaring at Rose and his hands were clenched into fists.

"_You're completely worthless, Rose, you know that?_" he spat.

"Wha-what? Doctor…"

Tears had come to Rose's eyes and she couldn't believe what she was hearing, since the Doctor had told her he loved her less than an hour before.

"_Why I ever brought you along with me on my travels I don't know. I must've been crazy to marry you. I'm leaving you and I'm taking Sarah-Jane with me from now on. She's far more intelligent and a lot less of trouble-maker than you! You can stay here and rot for all I care!_"

"Doctor, no! I love you!" Rose sobbed.

The Doctor then turned into a walking corpse. "_I never loved you, you stupid ape! I'm dead, Rose_," he said. "_And_ _it's all your fault! You didn't stop the bullet and because of you, I'm dead! It's all your fault!_"

"No!" Rose sobbed. "You can't be him! You can't be my husband!" _Focus, focus, it's not real. It's not real. The Doctor loves you and he's back in the castle alive. Just focus. It's not real. _But she didn't even believe herself. How could this thing know about the bullet when no one else knew but her and the Doctor? When you're scared, you can hardly think straight and Rose was very scared.

"Rose!" yelled a voice.

Rose turned around to see the Doctor running towards her. Relief swept through her. But then what on earth was that thing?

As if he was reading her mind…"It's just a boggart! Hermione, get rid of it!" he yelled.

Hermione pulled out her wand and yelled, "_Ridikulus!_"

The 'Doctor' turned into a balloon that was losing its air and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Come here, Rose," said the Doctor. "It's alright. I'm real." He held her terrified form in his arms, gently rubbing her back.

Rose was in the Doctor's arms, crying into his coat. "I thought it was you. Oh, I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. You were just scared. Just let it out, Rose. It's alright," he soothed, as he stroked her hair. "I'm here. It's okay."

"What _was _that thing?" she sobbed.

"A boggart," said Hermione. She looked a bit shaken too. "They take the shape of whatever a particular person fears the most. They're easy to get rid of if you know the spell. I didn't recognize it at first; I'm so sorry, Rose."

"Not your fault," Rose said, slight muffled by the Doctor's coat.

"I saw one a few weeks ago, I was passing Snape's classroom it got loose from its prison and it turned into Rose's corpse. It scared me to death. Boggarts live on fear, it's what keeps them alive," said the Doctor.

"And Rose's worst fear is that you'll leave her behind or you'll be killed because of her," said Hermione. She eyed the Doctor and gave him a look that said, _reassure-her-or-I'll-kill-you_.

The Doctor was already trying to comfort her, but he took the hint. He wiped away Rose's tears. "Rose, listen to me. I would never, _ever _leave you. You're my wife and I love you. I know you're scared that I might die, but it won't happen, because the Reaper would have too hard a time keeping me away from you."

Rose seemed to smile. "I love you too."

He kissed her, which made her feel better.

"And Hermione, fifty points to Gryffindor for excellent spell work."

Hermione blushed.

"Thanks, Professor." She checked her watch. "It's half-past eight. I've got to get back to the Tower. Will you be alright, Rose?"

Rose nodded. "I'll fine."

"Okay then, I'll see you in class and later for Hogsmeade next week?"

"Of course. See you, Hermione, thanks again."

Hermione smiled and walked off.

Rose and the Doctor went back to the TARDIS to relax and unwind.

"I was so afraid that thing _was _you," Rose told the Doctor, as they settled down in front of the television.

"I know, it felt real but it wasn't," he cuddled her on the couch. "Do you want to pick the movie? You've had a nasty fright; I figure you deserve some relaxation."

"Sure, how about _Pride & Prejudice?_ I've had enough Hogwarts magic for one day."

"Fine with me."

And they fell asleep on the couch, watching a romance a little like their own.

"Where've you been?" Ron asked Hermione when she climbed through the portrait hole and sat down.

"With Rose taking a walk," said Hermione. "We had some excitement. We ran into a boggart that came out of the Forbidden Forest."

"A boggart came out of the Forbidden Forest? Oh for crying' out loud…what happened exactly?"

Hermione told him of the boggart's chosen shape of the Doctor, Rose's tears and fright, the Doctor's arrival and her fifty points for Gryffindor.

"Blimey, I've heard of couples being close, but those two are beyond anything I've ever heard of," said Ron when she finished. "And fifty extra points for Gryffindor!"

"Shh!" said Hermione. People were starting to stare. "He likes my spell work but I think he did it because I helped Rose."

"Still—hey, have you seen Harry? It's half-past nine and he's not here. He was meeting Professor Smith but he hasn't come back. I haven't left the Tower, so…you didn't see him, did you, on your way back?"

"No," said Hermione. "I saw him on my way to meet Rose. He just said 'hi' and walked off to an empty classroom. I thought his hand was bleeding, but I wasn't sure. I wish I had asked. I wonder if he's alright?"

"I'm fine," said Harry, coming into the common room. "Sorry, I'm late. I had to chase Peeves off."

"There you are. I wondered where you were. Harry, what was wrong with your hand? Hermione said it was bleeding," said Ron.

Harry hesitated before he finally told them about Umbridge and his talk with the Doctor. When he finished, Ron and Hermione looked very disgusted and horrified. The common room was empty by this time, so Ron had a little trouble keeping his voice down.

"She's sick!" said Ron. "She's twisted! She can't do this!"

"You can't let this go on, Harry!" said Hermione.

"Do I have much of a choice? I don't want anymore trouble than I've already got."

"Report this to Dumbledore then!" said Ron.

"The Doctor's probably already doing just that, Ron," said Harry. "I saw him go to McGonagall's office and she'll probably go to Dumbledore."

"Well that's something at least," said Hermione.

"I guess…look, you guys, I'm sorry I haven't been completely honest with you. I'm just going through a rougher time than usual and—"

"You don't need to explain anything to us, Harry," Hermione interrupted. "We understand."

"We're right behind you mate," said Ron. "So, did the Doctor help at all?"

"Yeah, he did."

He told Ron about the Time War, how Rose had saved the Doctor by giving him a reason to live and the bit of advice stating to keep friends closer in times of hardship and anger.

Hermione had tears in her eyes when he finished. Even if she had heard it from Rose and read about it, hearing it from the Doctor's point of view was more of a tear-jerker. Ron was stroking her hair.

"I feel like a jerk. No wonder they're so close," said Ron. "Without her, what's he got to live to for?"

"Without Rose, he's alone," said Hermione. "The Master's evil, he doesn't count as Time Lord. Is that how you feel, Harry? Alone all the time?"

"Yeah," Harry admitted. "But I've got you two and Sirius. So, I'm not _really _alone. But…I don't know, it feels like the Doctor really knows what its like."

"It's because he does. But you know, he's got Rose and he's not alone anymore. And neither are you, Harry," said Hermione.

"You never will be," said Ron.

Harry smiled. "Thanks guys."

The next day, the Doctor was trying to teach his class as best he could when old toad-face came in. She sat in a corner taking notes on her clipboard. The Doctor ignored her as he began the lesson.

"So, who here can tell me the difference between a Squib, a muggle-born, and a pure-blood?" said the Doctor. He frowned slightly. He disliked the term pure-blood and hated using it.

Hermione instantly raised her hand.

The Doctor was a bit fond of her as friend. She was quite brilliant and he had very high hopes for her.

"Hermione?"

"A Squib is someone born in a wizarding family but cannot perform magic of any kind. A pure-blood is a wizard born to wizards who don't have muggle relations. A muggle-born is someone who is born to muggles but can perform magic," she said promptly.

"Correct! Take ten well-deserved points to Gryffindor. Now—"

"_Ahem_."

The Doctor looked up. "Yes?"

"Yes, I am Dolores Umbridge, the new Inquisitor. I'll be inspecting your lesson. You did receive the paper I sent you last week, telling you the time and date of your inspection?"

"Obviously I received it, or I would've asked what you're doing in my classroom," he said coldly.

Umbridge went silent for a moment.

"Now, where was I? Oh, yes. According to history, Muggles have spurned magic and persecuted those of the magic gene. Who can tell me why?"

Hermione raised her hand again.

"Yes, Hermione?"

"Mankind has always feared what it doesn't understand and it hates that which is different."

"Very good, another ten points to Gryffindor! Now—"

"_Ahem_."

The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Yes, Umbridge?"

"I just have a few questions about your teaching methods. This is quite useless and just nonsense you're teaching them. It produces no use whatsoever. Have you not given them the required books for this year?"

"_Defensive Magical Theory_ by William Slinkhard? That book's a load of rubbish. Dear old William was a complete idiot when he wrote that book and he still is. I let them read it at their leisure."

"William Slinkhard? An idiot?" Umbridge looked horrified as she scribbled this down furiously on her clipboard. "What about that girl, there?" she said, pointing to Rose. "What does she do?"

"Rose is my wife and my assistant. And she's also none of your business."

"Wife? Well, she must be a muggle then! I haven't heard of her doing any magic since you arrived here! Maybe _you're _a fake too! I've never read your name before in any list nor hers! You're both filthy, disgusting—"

"What I do in my life is none of your business you foul, sick, old gargoyle!" Rose shouted. "You shut up and leave him alone!"

The class gasped. No one in their right mind dared speak to Umbridge like that!

"You keep your mouth shut, you filthy Squib!" Umbridge snapped. "You have no right talking to me, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic and the High Inquisitor!"

The Doctor frowned. "_No one _can talk to Rose like that, especially not you, you sick and twisted cow. You want proof that we can do magic, toad-face? Very well then, Rose, come here for a moment."

Rose stood up and came to the front of the class as asked.

"Rose, I'm going to teach you a new spell. It's an old favorite of mine. I want you to take this—" he pulled out a fake cherry wood wand he'd made. "Point it at the coat, flick it and say _Lumino Porcanus._"

Rose had no idea what he was planning, but she didn't let it show. She flicked the wand at the coat and said as clearly as she could, "_Lumino Porcanus._"

The coat launched itself at Umbridge and covered her head. She struggled to yank it off as she bumped into desks and students. They all laughed at her fruitless efforts to get the coat off.

"Don't worry, you can still breathe through your devil horns!" said the Doctor loudly. He grinned. "And now for my favorite part, Rose, give me the wand."

He flicked it at Umbridge. _"Veparo Toadyo!_"

As if a giant had kicked her, Umbridge was launched out of the classroom and through the door. The coat then came off her head and she looked furious.

"That proof enough for you, toad-face?" the Doctor said.

"You have not heard the end of this, Smith!" she shrieked.

She ran off down the corridor, in a huff.

The Doctor held up hands to silence the laughing class.

"Did you all like that?" he asked.

They all nodded.

"Then take at least twenty points to each of you and have a good day everyone. No homework!"

The class cheered loudly and as they left the room, Harry, Ron and Hermione stayed behind. Hermione brought back the Doctor's coat from the hall.

"Thanks, Hermione."

"The coat thing…how on earth did you do it?" asked Ron.

"There was a little gadget in the coat," the Doctor explained. He took out a silver square from one of the pockets. "I added a code to activate it if toad-face bothered me."

"That's amazing," said Harry.

"And the incantations you used?" Hermione said.

"I made them up," said Rose. "The other night he said he wanted weird words, so I did the best I could. He said it was for a surprise."

"What did you lot think of the performance?" asked the Doctor.

"Brilliant," said Harry, smiling.

"Umbridge's face was _priceless_," said Ron.

"Fantastic," said Hermione.

However, Umbridge was not finished. After Harry lost his temper with her again a few weeks later, he found himself returning to the TARDIS for the Doctor's help.

Harry knocked on the door. He hoped the Doctor was there. His hand was worse than ever. It was hurting badly and the bleeding wasn't stopping.

After a while, Rose opened the door.

"Hi, Harry, what's going—oh no," her eyes fell to Harry's hand.

"Sorry to bother you," he said. "But could I—?"

Rose nodded. "Sure, come in. I'll tell the Doctor you're here."

Harry followed her inside the TARDIS and to the med bay. He sat next to a table and patiently waited as Rose used her phone to call the Doctor and informed him of Harry's arrival. "He's on his way," she said. Rose opened the medical kit and applied more of the purple liquid she used last time. It soothed his cuts and the bleeding stopped. The Doctor arrived just as the cuts healed.

"Thanks," said Harry. "It feels loads better."

"This is outrageous," said the Doctor. "I thought her inspecting my lesson might have taught her something, but it looks like I need a more direct approach."

Harry instantly understood what he meant. "Don't," he said. "She'll find some way to get you sacked."

"She doesn't know she's messing with a Time Lord," the Doctor reminded him. "Don't worry, Harry. If she does anything, what goes around comes around."

"Just don't get carried away," Rose warned him.

"_Moi?_" said the Doctor, innocently. "Who says I ever get carried away? Anyway, how goes the D.A. meetings, Harry?"

"Great. Everyone's doing really well."

"With you to teach them, I'm not surprised," said the Doctor. "Have you got any plans for Christmas?"

"Ron's invited me over. Hermione's probably going to join us after she's done skiing with her parents. Would you two like to come?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "Why not? What do you think, Rose?"

"Sure. If Ron's parents don't have a problem…"

"Great. I'll write to Mrs. Weasley and ask her."

Rose checked her watch. "It's late. Filch won't be pleased to see you out at this hour. Do you want some hot chocolate to take with you to the common room?"

"Sure, thanks."

Harry took a sip of the cocoa Rose had given him. It was delicious and it warmed him right up. "I'll send an owl to Mrs. Weasley tonight. Thanks again."

"No problem-o, Harry." The Doctor frowned and added this to the list of words he wasn't going to say again.

The next day, before class, the Doctor went to Umbridge's office for a word. When he went in, he was revolted.

Her office was pink—enough pink to make him want to throw up—and the walls were covered with plates which held pictures of mewling kittens.

"Good-morning, Professor," she said. "Don't you have a class to teach?"

"Not for another half-hour. I've seen some pretty sick things in my life, but what you did to Harry is beyond my limits. Slicing his hand open! What possible reason do you have for that?"

Umbridge didn't even flinch. "What are you talking about, Professor?"

"Harry's hand, you old toad! You sliced it open and for what? Because he told the truth about Voldemort!"

She flinched at the sound of the Dark Lord's name. "He's lying, Professor. My methods are to ensure he breaks the habit of lying."

"He isn't lying," the Doctor growled. "He's telling the truth and you're just too power-hungry to see it. You're sick and you're insane. If I hear you're hurting him or any of the other students again, I swear on my father's grave, you will pay."

He turned to leave.

"Professor, there are…other methods I can use to find out more about you and dispose of you if I need to. I'm giving you a fair warning."

The Doctor thought back to the Time War, the Daleks, and all those times he thought he'd lost Rose. "If that's a threat, you foul gargoyle, it's beyond pathetic. I've faced stuff a million times worse than you and you know what? Anyone who's threatened me is dead."

He could've sworn he heard her whimper as he shut the door.

"Alright, because this is the last class before the holidays, I've decided to let you have some fun. So today, you can just do whatever you want. Perform a bit of magic, if you want but do not hurt anyone. Other than that, go right ahead."

The class cheered and for the next two hours, they did as they pleased and they even included Rose and the Doctor in their games. Halfway through the class, Harry passed Rose and the Doctor a note.

_Dear Doctor and Rose,_

_Mrs. Weasley said to come on down. There's been a slight change of destination, though. We'll be at Number Twelve Grimmaud Place. It's Sirius's place, so he'll be there too. You can use the TARDIS to get there. Try and arrive on December 24, this Saturday. Merry Christmas and I look forward to seeing you._

—_Harry _

"Have you met Sirius Black?" asked Rose as the TARDIS zoomed off to the address Harry had given them.

"Once, during my eighth life. He's a pretty nice bloke—unless you hurt his loved ones and then he comes after you with a vengeance."

"So, not that different from you?"

"Not really. He's Harry's godfather. Back in his school days, he and Harry's dad were such good friends; you would've thought they were brothers."

"Wow."

As soon as they arrived, the Doctor knocked on the door.

They were met by a man with shoulder-length, wavy brown hair dressed in black. You could see tattoos under his shirt. He looked at them with disapproval. "Can I help you?" he asked.

"Hey, there, Dog Eyes," said the Doctor.

The man's eyes widened. "Doctor?" he said. "Is it really—?"

"Yep. It's me, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and shook the Doctor's hand. "Well, this is surprise. Harry told me you were coming, but I didn't think you would look like that. Regenerated, have you?"

"Twice since we last met."

"And you look like Barty Crouch Jr. However did you manage that?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Just my luck, I'd guess. Oh, this is my wife, Rose. Rose, this is Sirius Black.

Rose shook his hand.

"Pleasure," she said.

"It's good to meet you," he said, smiling. "Well, I didn't expect this. You married with a wife. Never thought you'd settle down."

"Well, not completely. We're still traveling."

"And I'm not leaving for _anything_," Rose added.

"Good. He needs someone like you to keep him alive."

"And what's more, a slight incident a few years back, made the TARDIS turn me into a Time Lady, so he's stuck with me."

Sirius looked stunned. "I didn't even know that was possible. Congratulations. That's amazing."

"Everything about her is," said the Doctor, smiling.

Sirius smiled back. "What're we doing out here in the cold? Come on inside."

It was half-past seven and everyone had been cleaning all day to prepare the house for Christmas Day. It was beautiful and they looked quite proud of themselves.

A redheaded, plump woman was leaning in a corner and talking. "Well, I think we could all do with a glass of eggnog before retiring to—" she stopped when she saw Sirius with the Doctor and Rose.

"Well, hello there," she said. "Sirius, who're your friends?"

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet my good friend the Doctor and his lovely wife, Rose."

"Pleased to meet you," said the woman. "I'm Mrs. Weasley. Ron's told me all about you. I never thought I'd see the day when I met a Time Lord and his wife!"

"It's nice to meet you," said Rose.

"Glad you could make it, guys," said Harry.

"Rose!" said Hermione.

Rose was hugged by Hermione.

"It feels like ages since I've seen you last," she said, when she let go of Rose. "How have you been?"

"Fine. How's it going for you?"

Hermione quickly whispered everything that had happened with Harry's dream of Mr. Weasley. "…we're going to visit him tomorrow. The Healers say he should be fine soon."

"Thank goodness," Rose breathed. "How's Harry taking it?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's fine. A bit distant, but he's alright."

"Will you two stop hiding in shadows and come join the rest of us for eggnog?" said the Doctor loudly.

Rose and Hermione laughed and followed the Doctor in the kitchen for eggnog before going to bed.

"Rose, come over here! This is Ginny, sorry I haven't introduced her yet," said Ron.

Ginny had the Weasley flame of hair, her eyes were brown and she wore a simple pink shirt and blue jeans. "Hello," she said. "You must be Rose Smith. It's nice to meet you."

"Pleasure. So, Ginny, how old are you?"

"Fourteen. Just a year younger than my brother and his friends. So, I've heard you and your husband are time-travelers. How does it work? We have Time-Turners that let you go back in time a few hours, but you go everywhere."

Rose smiled. "Come see the TARDIS, but don't touch anything."

"_Wow_," Ginny gasped. She was inside the TARDIS and looked stunned. "

"That was my expression when I first came in. The TARDIS can go anywhere in time and space. It's a bit complicated—especially with the Doctor explaining it—but you get used to it."

Ginny laughed.

"From what I hear, you two are really close—even for married couples."

Rose smiled. She liked Ginny. "Well, it was hard not to get close. After a few adventures, we realized what we felt for each other. I'm still freaked that I became a Time Lady. But I'm glad it happened, because it means the Doctor's not alone."

"What's its like out there in space?"

Rose thought for a moment. "Different and amazing."

They talked for a little while longer before going back inside the house.

At eight o'clock, Mrs. Weasley was getting everyone off to bed and rummaging through the closets.

"We've got some extra room for the two of you," said Mrs. Weasley. "Just let me find those extra blankets."

"It's alright, Mrs. Weasley. The Doctor and I have got the TARDIS. You don't need to do this," Rose assured her.

Mrs. Weasley hesitated. "Well, if you're sure…"

"We are. Please, we don't want to intrude on your hospitality," said the Doctor.

"Well, alright then. I'll see the two of you in the morning. Merry Christmas and sleep well."

Rose woke up the next morning with presents on the foot of the bed, and the Doctor was nowhere to be seen.

Slipping on the lovely red and green clothes she had prepared for the day, she fingered the brightly wrapped presents. There were ten of them, marked: "To Rose from Harry." or "To the Doctor from Sirius."

"Oh, they're sweet," Rose murmured to herself. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Mrs. Weasley and Sirius had apparently left them there for Rose and the Doctor to find. But where was the Doctor?

Just then, he came in carrying a small box and wearing a Father Christmas hat. "Merry Christmas, Rose! You look lovely."

"So do you!" said Rose, kissing him. "Where'd you run off to?"

"Well, I had to get your present out of the hiding place, didn't I?"

"That reminds me, I've got something for you, too." She disappeared for a moment before returning with a small box.

"Open it," she said.

He tore off the paper to reveal a picture of them on their wedding day. The silver frame held cursive words that spelled, _Together For All Time. _

"Well?" she said, after a moment of silence.

"Rose, love," he said, hoarsely. He had tears in his eyes. "Have I ever told you how amazingly wonderful you are? Come here."

He kissed her passionately and she returned it. "Now you open yours."

Rose's present was a beautiful golden locket with a picture of the Doctor inside. There were a few words inside that read,

_Search your heart _

_Search your soul_

_When you find me there_

_You'll search no more_

"It sounded pretty, so I had the words written—Rose, are you crying?"

"It's beautiful. I love it," she said. "I'm never taking it off."

They shared another kiss before opening their other presents.

Rose received a silver necklace from Hermione, a box of sweets from Harry, a picture of Hogwarts from Ron, a red sweater from Mrs. Weasley and a book on the history of wizards from Sirius—which she found quite interesting.

"What'd you get from them?" Rose asked as she slipped Mrs. Weasley's sweater over her shirt.

"A lot of high-tech gizmos. They know I like to fiddle with that kind of stuff. But this sweater! Mrs. Weasley can't expect me to _wear_ it?"

The Doctor's sweater was black and had a clock on the front. He was looking at it with horror as Rose giggled. "It's just for one day. Just wear it. Please?"

"Oh, alright, but afterwards I'm chucking it down the Incinerator. She's got no taste in men's sweaters."

Rose laughed again as they walked into Grimmaud Place to celebrate Christmas. They were met by a smiling Hermione. "Come on in. Thanks for the necklace, Rose! It's beautiful and I love the book, Doctor! Where did you get it?"

"Sarvak VI in the year 2908. I've always liked Jason Sol's writing, so I thought you might too."

"He's brilliant." Hermione said.

"Maybe I'll take you to meet him someday. Merry Christmas, Hermione."

After a wonderful Christmas feast, laughs and jokes, they went to St. Mungo's to visit Mr. Weasley, Ron's father, whom Rose and the Doctor had yet to meet. They agreed to take a car that had been enlarged so they'd have enough space. It was quite comfortable, especially since Rose was snuggled up next to the Doctor.

"One little thing before we get there," said Ron. "Dad's a bit of a muggle-lover. He knows we're friends, but I didn't get to telling him about the Time Lord bit, so if he acts weird, it's because of that."

"Thanks for the warning," said the Doctor. "I guess we'll just have to tell him what Rose and I really are."

"Pardon my asking, but does he even know about Time Lords?" Rose asked.

Ron shrugged.

They finally arrived at St. Mungo's half an hour later.

St. Mungo's was not like a normal hospital or like the med bay of the TARDIS, as Rose quickly discovered. Only a few people walked up and down halls dressed in lime-green robes and it was decorated heavily for Christmas. They walked past the desk where the Welcome Witch was directing visitors and new patients. In line was a man with dragon-like wings on his back, a woman with a nasty-smelling and green burn, and an old man in a dark suit.

"Spell Damage, fourth floor," the Welcome Witch said, bored. "Next!"

"Creature induced burns, second floor. Next!"

"I'm here to see Mason Malone!" wheezed the old man.

"Ward twenty-nine, on the fourth floor. I wouldn't bother; he still thinks he's a duck. Next!"

"Weird," Rose muttered.

"A lot of stuff is," the Doctor said. "Here we are. Mr. Weasley's ward."

"Hello, everyone, what did you all get for Christmas?" Mr. Weasley said, when they came in the room. Mr. Weasley had red hair, like the rest of his family but he was balding a bit, he looked cheerful and offered an arm to Ginny to hug her.

"Are these your friends, Ron? The ones called the Doctor and Rose?" he asked. "Pleasure to meet you. Blimey, I've never seen muggles in St. Mungo's."

"Dad," said Ron, quietly. "Don't tell anyone, but er, they're not muggles, they're the last of the Time Lords."

Mr. Weasley's eyes widened. "_Time Lords?_" he gasped. "But that's—"

"Impossible, I know," said the Doctor, smiling. "But I survived the Time War, met dear Rose, fell in love, got married and the TARDIS made her a Time Lady."

Mr. Weasley's jaw dropped. He looked at his empty gold goblet. "I'm sorry did someone spike my medicine with a sleeping potion? This _has _to be a dream."

They all laughed.

They were enjoying themselves for a while, but then Mrs. Weasley's hawk-like gaze saw the bandages under Mr. Weasley's shirt. "Arthur, you've had your bandages changed. Why have you had your bandages changed a day early, Arthur? They told me they wouldn't need changing until tomorrow."

"What? Oh, it's nothing, Molly. Just-just…"

Mr. Weasley shrank under Mrs. Weasley's glaring gaze. "Now, don't get upset, Molly, but Augustus Pye, he's the trainee healer and he had an idea. They're called _stitches _and they work very well on muggle wounds."

"Do you mean to tell me," said Mrs. Weasley in a dangerous tone. "That you have been messing around with muggle remedies?"

"You two _might _want to get out here," Ron warned Rose. "This isn't going to be pretty."

"Fancy a cup of tea?" said Harry.

They all fled as Mrs. Weasley's voice could be heard.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S THE GENERAL IDEA?"

"Typical Dad," Ginny said, shaking her head. "_Stitches_, I ask you. Come on."

"Well, it didn't hurt him to try. It shows he's got a willingness," the Doctor said.

They all laughed at this as they looked for the tearoom. On the way, the portraits kept yelling out to them they had illness and suggested horrible remedies.

"You look like a Death Eater and it is a horrible affliction of the skin. The only antidote is to take the liver of a cow and wrap it tight around your face, stand in a barrel of salmon in front of the new moon—"

"I don't give a flying fart if I look like a flaming dead Death Eater!" the Doctor shouted. "Get back in your own portrait and leave me alone you freaking weirdo!"

Rose held his arm and resisted the urge to laugh. "It's alright. Just ignore him."

He looked grumpy as he patted Rose's hand.

They had stopped walking when a wizard with wavy blond hair, blue eyes and dazzling white teeth came around the corridor.

"Blimey, Professor Lockhart!" said Ron.

Rose stared in confusion. "Who—?"

"Ex-novelist Gilderoy Lockhart," said the Doctor. "He was a fraud who took credit for other wizards work before meeting his downfall in the Chamber of Secrets. Apparently the Memory Charm backfired. He's been here ever since for Memory Re-modification."

"Bit of a lousy teacher," Harry told them. "He wasn't like you, Doctor. He didn't know _anything_. He was a moron."

"And he still is," said Ginny, revolted.

For the next twenty minutes, they dealt with Lockhart and his instance they help him answer his fan mail and then everything was quiet when the Healer, who had been tending to the patients said, "Oh, Mrs. Longbottom, leaving already?"

Rose stared in confusion as Neville and his grandmother spoke to Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. Neville's grandmother had said something that horrified them, except Harry. Had he known whatever it was? "What's she saying? What's going on?" Rose asked.

"Frank and Alice Longbottom," the Doctor sighed. "They were really good Aurors until Bellatrix Lestrange tortured them for information with the Cruciatus Curse until they lost their minds."

Rose covered her mouth in horror. "Did you know them?" she asked, wiping away the tears that stung her eyes.

"Yeah. I met them a few times during my eighth life. I was sad to hear about their fate. They were good people, Rose."

Rose squeezed his hand. "And Harry's fate is—?"

"He has to fight Voldemort to stop more lives from being taken."

Thankfully, the rest of Christmas wasn't that gloomy. Back at Grimmauld place, they sat around the table talking and laughing. Sirius was telling Rose about his adventure with the Doctor.

"…After we defeated the aliens, the Doctor decided I needed a nickname only he'd call me by. So because I turn into a dog, he called me 'Dog Eyes' because I was already being called Padfoot by my friends. I took it very well."

"Oh you are such a liar. You nearly bit my hand off!" The Doctor protested.

Rose laughed.

"So, what's his special nickname for you, Rose?"

"I didn't want to risk getting my hand bitten off again, so I didn't give her one and besides, she doesn't need one."

"I'm just his Rose," she said, smiling. "Which is just fine with me."

"That's good to know. How's Umbridge doing at the school?"

"She's a twisted old hag, but the Doctor gave her a reason not to go bothering him," said Rose.

"Really?" Sirius looked interested. "What happened?"

Rose told him what had happened during the Doctor's inspected lesson. When she finished, Sirius was laughing heartily. "I'll bet she enjoyed that."

"She took it pretty bad. If she hurts Rose, Harry or any of the students—except Malfoy, and his trio of course—she's going to pay. I don't care what she does to me."

"Oi!" said Rose, swatting the side of his head. "_I _care about what happens to you, remember?"

"Oh, right," he kissed her. "Sorry."

Sirius shook his head at them. "Wonders never cease. I still can't believe you went and got married."

"I can't believe it either." He smiled at his wife, wondering not for the first time. How he lucky he was to have fallen for Rose and that she was with him on his travels. Rose was thinking the same thing.

When the Christmas holidays were over, Rose and the Doctor offered them a ride in the TARDIS, which they were all more than happy to accept. They had all wanted to see what traveling the TARDIS was like, how could they pass up the chance?

"Hold on to the railing," Rose told them.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny quickly grabbed hold. But Ron looked puzzled.

"'Hold on to the railing'?" he repeated. "Why would I want to—oof!"

The TARDIS took off and Ron landed face down on the floor. "Ouch," he said.

The Doctor stifled a laugh. "And that's why we usually hold on, Ron."

"Oh, shut up," Ron said.

The next day after returning, Rose found Malfoy and his gang up to their necks in trouble. They were by the lake picking on a small girl who had fallen over. Furious, Rose stormed over to them.

"Leave her alone!" Rose shouted. "Why don't you pick on someone you own size, you cowards?"

She knelt down and picked up the crying girl who had scraped her knee falling over. "It's alright, I'll fix you up. What's your name?"

"Emma."

"I'm Mrs. Rose Smith. Professor Smith's wife. It's okay. You're going to be fine." She glared at Malfoy. "Why were you hurting her?"

"She's a Mudblood and Umbridge's got the right idea about disposing of any filthy half-breeds. What're you going to do about it, eh, Mudblood?" Malfoy seemed to be challenging her.

"Just this," said Rose. She pulled a small sleeping skunk out of her cloak pocket. She placed it carefully on the ground and whispered something in its ear.

Immediately, the skunk woke up and sprayed Malfoy and his gang heavily with its stink. They coughed and gagged at the smell. Rose and Emma laughed aloud at them.

"You'll pay for this, Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled as he ran off.

"It'll take about six baths of tomato juice and vinegar to wash the stench off!" she yelled. "Did you think that was funny?" she asked Emma.

Emma nodded.

The skunk looked at Rose.

"We're even," she told it. "Thanks so much."

The skunk nodded and went off.

"Come on; let's fix your knee up." She took Emma over to a bench, applied some of the ointment she used for Harry's hand and soon Emma's knee was better.

"Thanks."

"No problem. You let me or either my husband know if those three ever bother you again, okay?"

"Okay. Thank you, Mrs. Smith!"

Emma skipped off to class, smiling.

Rose privately thought things were starting to get a little better in the school.

But things weren't good at all and they were headed downhill. Umbridge sacked the Divination teacher, Trelawney and was furious when Dumbledore hired the centaur, Firenze. Rose and the Doctor got along with Firenze quite well, but Umbridge still caused trouble. Especially for Harry.

For the next few weeks, Harry found himself returning to the Doctor's TARDIS for a word after the seemingly endless bad days. Umbridge was worse than ever, Snape's classes were hard on him, and he had had enough of people pestering him about what happened in the graveyard in June. He was grateful the Doctor always had a minute or two for a chat. He knew he was going to miss the Doctor and Rose when they left.

He was knocking on the TARDIS door on Valentine's Day one night. Rose came to answer it.

"Another bad day?" Rose guessed.

"Yeah. I'm sorry I keep bothering you. I feel a bit stupid coming over to you with every little problem, it's just…"

Rose put a hand up to silence him. "It never hurts to have someone to talk to. That's what friends are for. And it's no bother at all. Come on in. I just made some tea."

Rose led Harry to the kitchen and poured them some tea.

"The Doctor went to speak to Dumbledore; he'll be back in a few hours, but maybe I can help. What's wrong, Harry?"

"It's Cho," he sighed. "We've pretty much fallen apart. We were on date for Valentine's Day in Hogsmeade. We went Madame Puddifoot's teashop and for a while we were getting on fine, but she started talking about Roger Davis asking her out and she wanted to talk about Cedric's death—I didn't want to talk about it, I'd done enough of that with Ron and Hermione—and when I said that, she kind of blew up at me. It got worse when I said I had an appointment with Hermione and after a few heated words, she stormed out and left."

"Whoa," said Rose, taking a sip of tea.

Harry nodded. "I probably should have told her how I felt about talking about him a little better."

"What did you tell her?"

"I said I had talked about it already with Ron and Hermione. Probably shouldn't have mentioned Hermione again, but what was I supposed to do, lie to her?"

"No, you were being honest and as gentle as you could, and she shouldn't want to hang around you just because you were there when Cedric died."

"I think you're right…what's your honest opinion about Cho and me?"

"Well, honestly, I think Cho does like you, but her heart belonged to Cedric. And with him gone, she's in an emotional turmoil. One day she'll move on with her life, but not now."

Harry sighed. "Maybe she and I weren't meant to be."

"Well, you never know. Before I met the Doctor I had an old boyfriend name Mickey. I thought it would always just be me and him but then I found the Doctor and I fell in love with him instead."

"How'd Mickey take it?"

"He didn't like it at first, but then after he realized what the Doctor and I meant to each other, he was supportive. He helped me out of a few tight spots, and he decided to stay with my mum back home. Got himself a girlfriend and he's happy. I see him now and again."

"Sounds like a nice bloke. Out of curiosity, what's your family like?"

"Dad died when I was six months old. I grew up with Mum. She loves shopping, parties, boyfriends and the television. When I came back from my first round of traveling, because we'd made a mistake in how long I'd been gone—we thought it'd been twelve hours, not twelve months—she slapped the Doctor. I brought it up once and he said, 'nine hundred years old and I have never been slapped.'"

Harry laughed. "He's nine hundred? Whoa."

Rose nodded.

"Hermione and I saved Sirius and Buckbeak from being killed a few years ago. Is that what traveling in the TARDIS helps you do?"

"Not exactly. When someone dies, we can't go back and stop their deaths."

"But why? It doesn't sound that different from what Hermione and I did."

"Because saving a hippogriff and Sirius isn't the same thing from altering the space-time continuum," said Rose. "A few years ago, I wanted to meet my dad badly and be there when he died, so he wouldn't be alone, but I lost control of myself and saved him. I got to meet him and he was wonderful. But my actions created a time paradox and I almost got us killed. I didn't want him to do it, but Dad sacrificed himself to save the world. I held his hand as he died."

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I've got Mum and the Doctor. Dad would've wanted me to be happy. The Doctor forgave for what happened and said Dad was proud of me. I believed him."

"At least you got to meet your Dad. My parents died before I could remember."

Rose's eyes were full of sympathy. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I found out loads about them, but it's not the same as really knowing them. Mum was muggle-born, but she was brilliant and just this wonderful person. Dad…he was a bit of an idiot when he was younger—always getting into trouble."

Rose laughed.

"I heard he was a good Quidditch player. Did he often play with the, what do you call it, Snitch?"

"Yeah, he did. He kept messing up his hair and he just couldn't resist showing off when my mum was around."

They both laughed at this.

They talked for a little while longer before they went their separate ways.

A few weeks later, Rose couldn't help overhearing some of the students' comments about her and the Doctor's Defense Against the Dark Arts classes.

"Professor Smith's just _brilliant_."

"Don't you just love their class?"

"He makes it fun and his wife's fantastic."

"My little brother likes Rose so much; he's got a crush on her."

"They're both really nice. I love their class!"

"Rose is great. She's so lucky to have the Professor."

"I'm really going to miss them when they leave."

Rose smiled as she kept walking on. She stopped walking when she felt someone tugging on her pants. She knelt down to see the small first-year girl she had defended from Malfoy was holding some daffodils in her hand.

"These for you, Mrs. Smith," she said. "For helping me with Malfoy. I would've brought them sooner, but I had to find the right kind of flower for you."

"Oh, that's sweet. Thank you," she took a sniff of them. "They're lovely, Emma."

"Are you and the Professor staying forever?"

Rose shook her head. "No, once school lets out for the summer, we're leaving. You'll have another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher next year."

"Oh," Emma looked disappointed. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Emma. But for right now, I'm not going anywhere. Here, I got you something."

Rose pulled out a flower book out of jacket.

Emma's face lit up. "Oh, thanks!"

"You're welcome. I'll see you later, alright, Emma?"

Emma nodded. "Bye, Mrs. Smith!"

"Where were you?" the Doctor asked as he dusted off his desk. "Nice flowers."

"They are nice. There was this first-year I defended against Malfoy, she gave them to me a thank-you gift."

"That was nice of—wait just a cotton-picking minute here. What's this about Malfoy?"

"It was a few weeks ago. They were picking on her because she was muggle-born. They said Umbridge had the right idea about disposing of 'filthy half-breeds.'"

The Doctor frowned. "That isn't good. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I forgot," Rose said with complete honesty. "Anyway, I set a skunk who owed me on them and they ran off, smelling horrid. Afterwards, I fixed Emma's knee up and she gave me the flowers."

Just then, Padma Patil came in. She looked upset.

"Professor, I could get in trouble for coming, but Umbridge is going hurt Harry if you don't help."

"Hurt Harry? What's going on?" the Doctor asked.

"One of Cho's stupid friends blabbed about the D.A. They've all been caught. You need to help them."

"Don't worry; I'll do what I can," he assured her. "Take ten points to Ravenclaw for being a brave girl. Get some rest, it'll be alright."

Padma looked a little better as she went back to her common room.

"This is bad," said Rose.

"Very," he agreed.

They were in Dumbledore's office a few minutes later. The Doctor was briefed on the situation and he stifled a laugh at Marietta's face. Large purple pimples stretched across her face and read 'SNEAK.'

"Well, Professor Smith, what do you think about this?" Fudge asked.

"I think that Harry wasn't in any wrong, by starting the club _well before_ the Education Decree was passed," the Doctor said.

"He's been doing this for six months!" Umbridge shouted. "I knew that boy was trouble and here's the proof!"

"Excuse me, but the only proof I see is that they were barely starting there first meeting tonight," said the Doctor. "If they've been doing something wrong, then I'll handle their punishments. Otherwise, let them go."

"_You _will do nothing of the sort," Umbridge said coldly. "If anyone will handle their punishments, it will be _me_, not you."

"Pardon me, Dolores, but I am the Headmaster at this school and it is my decision that Professor Smith will handle any punishments, if any, required to Harry Potter and his friends," Dumbledore said, coldly.

"Thank you, Albus. So far, I have seen no evidence that Harry and his friends have had meetings for the past six months and unless there is, I suggest we let them go."

"Miss Edgecombe, please tell me truthfully, have these meetings been going on regularly for six months?" Dumbledore asked.

Marietta shook her head fiercely.

"There, you see, Dolores, it was only one meeting and there really is no need for all of this," said Dumbledore.

"No need, Dumbledore?" said Umbridge icily. "Then perhaps you haven't seen this list of names that was found. They called themselves _Dumbledore's Army_."

The Doctor and Rose watched as Dumbledore's eyes slid as he read the paper. The Doctor could've sworn he thought Dumbledore looked honored, but it vanished quickly.

"Well, Cornelius, it's time I come clean. Not _Potter's Army_, _Dumbledore's Army._ Tonight was the first meeting. I was planning to recruit some of the students."

Rose and the Doctor instantly realized what he was saying, Harry did too.

"Albus, no," the Doctor whispered.

"The school needs you," Rose said.

"No, Professor! It was all my idea. You had nothing to do with it!" Harry yelled.

"It's alright, Harry. It's so good of you to cover my part in this for me, but I must tell the truth," Dumbledore said. "Harry, I am very proud of you."

"I knew you were planning to revolt against me, Albus, and here's the proof!" Fudge yelled. "Shacklebolt, Weasley, arrest him!"

"I'm sorry, Cornelius. If you're expecting me to, oh, what is the term? 'Come quietly'? I fear I shall not. I'm not going to Azkaban. I'm not going with you at all."

Fawkes flew over; Dumbledore grabbed Fawkes's feet and disappeared in a flash of fire.

"You may not like Dumbledore, Minister," Shacklebolt said. "But you have to admit, he's got style."

Fudge and Umbridge, who were red in the face, didn't say anything as the Doctor and Rose quickly got Harry, Ron and Hermione out the office and into the TARDIS to relax for a moment. Harry's emotions let loose instantly.

"This is all my _fault!_" Harry said when they were in the TARDIS. "Dumbledore's gone and why? Because of me!"

"Harry, it was my idea to start the D.A. in the first place!" Hermione said. "You agreed because I insisted on it."

"Dumbledore did what he did of his volition, mate," said Ron. "You didn't know what he was going to do."

"Ron's right, Harry, Dumbledore said he was proud of you and I agree with him," the Doctor said. "You were doing the right thing."

"Harry, don't beat yourself up about this," Rose said. "Dumbledore wouldn't want that. He'd want you to continue fighting."

"Wherever Dumbledore is, I'm sure he's fine, Harry. Don't worry about him," said the Doctor said.

"How can you be so sure?" Harry asked.

The Doctor smiled. "Because I know Albus Dumbledore," he said. "He'll be back before you know it."

"You three can spend the night here," Rose offered. "We've got plenty of room."

"Sure," Hermione.

"Umbridge's already sacked Trelawney and no doubt with Dumbledore gone, Fudge will make her Headmistress," Ron said. "She won't want Firenze around now with Dumbledore gone."

"Oh, that reminds me; Firenze said he wants to speak with you and Rose as soon as possible, Doctor. He said it was on a matter of urgency," said Harry.

"Thanks, Harry. I'll speak with him tonight. In the meantime, I suggest we all get some sleep. We're going to need it. Come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

"Ah, Doctor, it's good you have come," said Firenze. "Thank you for coming to see me on short notice."

"Anything for you old friend," said the Doctor. "What's going on?"

"It's Harry Potter. His future is clouded and I fear for him," Firenze confessed. "He has been having dreams of the Department of Mysteries. Snape is trying to teach him to close his mind, but Harry cannot. And I believe Snape's hatred of Harry isn't going well during these lessons."

"Meaning he makes it worse?"

Firenze nodded.

"What can we do to help him?" Rose asked. "He's our friend."

"Speak to him about his dreams. He may not open up, but I know he trusts you. Look into his mind, if you must."

"Only if he'll let me," said the Doctor. "Besides that, I'll do whatever I can."

Firenze nodded. "I know you wouldn't go into Harry's mind without permission, Doctor, but I had to ask you."

The Doctor nodded and turned to leave, but Firenze spoke again.

"Rose, your loyalty to the Doctor is one I have not seen for many a moon. You have faced dangers in your time together, but still you stay with him. You are to be praised."

"Th-thank you," Rose stammered. She hadn't expected praise from Firenze.

He merely nodded and bowed.

The Doctor and Rose spoke to Harry about looking into his memories of the dream the next day. Harry seemed a bit unwilling to do it, as his lessons with Snape weren't going so well.

"Look into my mind? Snape's done plenty of that, Doctor," said Harry.

"I won't do this if you don't want me to, Harry," said the Doctor. "But, it won't hurt, and if there's anything you don't want me to see, just tell me and I won't look."

Harry thought for a moment. "Alright," he said.

"Just concentrate on the dreams," Rose said. "It'll be alright. Just concentrate and try to relax."

Harry closed his eyes and waited for it to be over.

The Doctor looked in Harry's mind and saw the dream.

_Harry walked along a dark hall, only a small lamp was lit. There were whispers all around and then they came upon that door that always remained closed. What was behind it: a secret or a horrifying danger? But then it opened, revealing thousands of glass balls with swirling blue smoke on shelves. Which one should he choose? He picked up the one that read, 'Harry Potter' and then_…

Harry's eyes opened and he backed away from the Doctor.

"Harry, I'm sorry," the Doctor said. "I shouldn't have done it. I'm sorry."

"It's alright," Harry said, breathing hard. "That door's never opened before now. Whatever that thing is, he wants it—bad."

"But he can't get it himself; otherwise he would've taken it months ago. He needs you to get it for him, doesn't he? Why?" Rose said.

"I don't know," said the Doctor. "But we'll find out. Harry, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It was just a bit startling, that's all."

"Do you want some tea?" Rose asked.

"No, thanks. I'll be alright. Doctor?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Thank you, for everything."

The Doctor patted Harry's shoulder. "You're-welcome, Harry," he said. "Oh, if you see Ron's two brothers, tell them I'd like a word with them tomorrow."

"Sure, I will. Bye."

The next day, Rose woke up to the sound of the Doctor's voice and two others she recognized from Christmas at Grimmaud Place.

"…sheer brilliance, the lot of it. As for payment, here's a bottle of Krak oil which will juice up the firepower of the fireworks," the Doctor said.

"Excellent," said one of the redheads.

It was Ron's brothers, Fred and George.

"Good morning. What're you three doing?" Rose asked.

"Hello, Madame Time Lady," the twins said in unison. "We're doing business."

"What kind of business?"

"A little _prank _business," said the Doctor.

Rose smiled. "More trouble for Umbridge, you mean? What're you exchanging?"

"Special fireworks in exchange for extra juice to make them better," said George.

"What exactly are you going to do with all this?"

"Wait until this afternoon during the exams," said the Doctor. "You'll love it."

Rose kissed him. "I'm sure I will."

Indeed she did. During the exams, Fred, George and the Doctor set off thousands of fireworks that transformed into a dragon that chased Umbridge across the Great Hall, shimmering lights, and there were huge explosions everywhere the fireworks went off. There was also a corridor that was turned into a swamp and none of the teachers bothered to help get rid of it.

Umbridge stormed over to the Doctor, furious and her face covered in cinders. "You had a part in this!" she shrieked.

"So what if I did?" the Doctor yelled. "These kids all need a break from you! You don't even care about them!"

Umbridge raised a hand to slap him but Rose kicked her aside before stepping in front of him, protectively. "Keep your filthy hands off him, you coward!"

Umbridge smirked. "Brave words for such a little insect," she said. "Very well, I'll leave him alone…for now."

When she was gone, Rose hugged the Doctor tightly.

"I won't let her hurt you," she whispered.

"And I won't let her hurt you," he whispered back.

He kissed her.

Later that night, the Doctor and Rose were talking in an empty classroom when a house-elf wearing a tea cozy for a hat, soccer shorts, and a maroon sweater came in. Rose nearly had a heart attack at the sight of it.

The house-elf noticed this and bowed.

"Dobby is sorry for frightening you, Madame," he said. "I is forgetting you is not used to house-elves."

"It's alright." Rose said. "Please, sit down, Dobby."

"Sit-sit down?" Dobby started bawling.

Rose stared in bewilderment. "What did I do?"

"House-elves don't get a lot of respect," the Doctor explained. "So, when you told him to sit down, it was like a god granting a human godhood."

"No one has ever treated Dobby like an equal except for Professor Dumbledore, Harry Potter and his friends, sir!" Dobby said, confirming the Doctor's words.

"You're a very good house-elf, now tell me what's wrong," said the Doctor.

"Dobby has taken a great risk and knows he will be punished…but Dobby had to come, to get help."

"Help for whom? What's wrong?" the Doctor asked.

"It's Harry Potter, sir! _She _has captured him. Harry Potter tried to contact Sirius Black but he has been caught along with his friends who gave Dobby his sweater! You must help Harry Potter or he is surely to be hurt!"

The Doctor was furious. "You mean Umbridge, don't you? Where are they?"

"_Her _office," Dobby whispered.

"We've got to go," said the Doctor. "Thank you for bringing to this to me."

"Good luck, Doctor," Dobby said. His hands were shaking. Rose could see that he was scared, for Harry and for Rose and the Doctor.

Very gently and kindly, she said, "We'll help Harry. Don't worry, Dobby. You did the right thing coming to us." She hugged the terrified house-elf and he seemed to cry in her arms.

"Thank you, Madame," Dobby said.

The Doctor and Rose ran to Umbridge's office and opened the door to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna being held against their will. Harry's lip was bleeding and Umbridge was raising her wand in a threatening manner but the Doctor grabbed her wrist and threw the wand against the wall.

"Don't you _dare _try anything!" he growled.

"Harry, are you alright?" Rose asked.

"Fine, but don't worry about me, help them!" Harry said.

Just then, Umbridge got free of the Doctor's grasp, grabbed her wand and began to yell, "_Crui—"_

"No!" Hermione yelled. "Harry, we've got to tell her!"

"Hermione, no!" Ron said.

Hermione took a deep breath. "We were trying to contact Dumbledore and tell him about the weapon. It's ready."

Ron, Harry, Ginny and Luna looked shocked at this. That hadn't been what they were doing! What was Hermione up to?

"So there is a weapon?" Umbridge looked interested. "Where is it?"

"I'll take you there, but I'm not taking _them_," Hermione pointed to Malfoy's gang.

"Fine, but Potter comes too, along with the _Professor_," Umbridge said.

"I'm not leaving Rose," he said firmly.

"Yes, you are!" Umbridge shrieked. "You're no position to make demands!"

Before he could say anything, Rose squeezed his hand and whispered into his ear, "I'll be fine. Go with them. Keep them safe."

The Doctor hesitated. "Be careful," he told her.

"You too."

"Hate to break up the _pathetic_ romance but if you don't come with me this instant I will have no choice but to kill you," said Umbridge.

"We're leaving," the Doctor said. Hoping Rose would be alright without him, he followed them out the door. She was a Time Lady, but she was still his wife that he loved more than life itself.

The Doctor followed them to the Forbidden Forest. This surprised him, he knew Hermione was planning something, but the Forest was dangerous.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked loudly.

"Not much!" Hermione said. "It had to be somewhere students wouldn't stumble on to it accidentally."

After making sure Umbridge wouldn't hear him the Doctor whispered to Harry, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," Harry whispered back. "I'm sorry for getting you into this."

"Dobby said I had to help. I wasn't going to refuse him."

Harry smirked. "Dobby? I should've known."

They finally stopped walking and came to a tree with a broken rope.

Hermione froze. This wasn't supposed to happen!

"There wasn't anything out here, is there?" Umbridge said. "You were trying to trick me." She seemed to be losing her mind. "You know, I really hate children."

"Really, I had no idea," said the Doctor sarcastically.

She raised her wand but then, out of nowhere came a huge, gentle-looking giant.

"Grawp!" Hermione yelled. "Stop her!"

Grawp seemed to understand and picked up Umbridge with one hand as if she was as light as feather.

"Put me down!" Umbridge yelled. She began blasting Grawp with spells which bounced off him. Grawp finally put her down as an arrow flew into his skin, he took it out as if it was just a small sliver in his skin.

"That can't be good," the Doctor said.

The Doctor looked up to see dozens of angry centaurs standing a few feet away. They were armed and dangerous.

"No, it's worse, it's _bad,_" he said softly. No one heard him.

"How dare you attack me!" Umbridge yelled. She cast a spell, which made rope strangle a black centaur with brown hair.

Instantly on his feet, The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, aimed it at the rope and it released the centaur.

"Thank you," it said. "I am called Star. One good turn deserves another. Though I will probably be banished, I must repay my debt to you."

"You're-welcome. Help us with her and your debt will be paid," said the Doctor.

Star nodded and proceeded to his herd, which had begun to approach Umbridge.

"Law Fifteen B states that any creature with near human intelligence—"

"You _dare _say that to our face, woman?" one of them yelled.

"Filthy half-breeds!" she shrieked.

The Doctor shook his head. That was the straw that broke the camel's back.

The centaurs attacked her, disarmed her and carried her off.

"Harry, tell them I mean no harm!" she yelled.

"I'm sorry, Professor," said Harry, smiling. "But I must not tell lies."

The centaurs carried her off into the distance as she yelled.

"Hermione, you are brilliant!" said the Doctor.

"Thanks, Doctor," said Hermione smiling.

"We need to get back. The others…" Harry said.

"Oh, crap, Rose."

They started running as fast as they could, back to Umbridge's office. The Doctor prayed Rose was alright. He'd nearly lost her before on Nix V, how could he bear it if she was hurt like that again?

Rose was in Umbridge's office, trying to figure out a way out of this mess. She was outnumbered and Malfoy's gang was holding her friends hostage.

"Not so brave now, are you, Mudblood?" Malfoy sneered.

Rose moved along Umbridge's desk where she spied Fred and George's Skiving Snackbox sweets, disguised as heart-shaped peppermints. She began to pick one up.

"What're you doing?" Malfoy demanded.

"Getting a sweet," she said, innocently. "Unless, of course, you want it?"

"Give it here," he demanded. "Sweets shouldn't be wasted on a filthy, Mudblood like you."

"Don't call her that, you swine," Ginny growled.

"Shut up, Weasley. Hand it over, Mudblood!"

Rose didn't look offended or put out by Malfoy's rudeness. She just very calmly handed him the candy and with his free hand, Malfoy grabbed it and ate it. Instantly, he got ill and his grip on Ron was no more. This gave Ron the chance to use his wand and start hexing the others that held his friends. Ginny got loose and cast a Bat-Bogey Hex, which made her captors go ballistic and start yelling, Luna and Neville disarmed them and used a Jelly-Legs jinx.

Rose stood in front of Malfoy's boil-covered face. "I owe you one for calling me a Mudblood and hurting my friends." She kicked him very hard in the place that is very painful. Malfoy fell to his knees in agony.

Ignoring him, Rose turned to her friends. "Are you lot alright?"

"We're fine," said Ron. "Good thinking back there—with the sweets."

"Thanks."

"What about your husband, and Harry and Hermione?" Luna said.

Rose's heart skipped a beat. She had forgotten her husband. "Oh, crap. We need to go." She ran out the door and they followed her. "If Umbridge's hurt him, I'll kill her," Rose said.

"We'll find them, Rose," Ginny promised.

The Doctor was in the courtyard and felt a wave of relief when he saw Rose running towards him. She was alright! He spun her around as she ran into his arms.

"I'm so glad you're alright. I was so worried about you," he said.

"Me too," Rose said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay. Where's Umbridge?"

"Hermione led her into a trap with a giant and an angry herd of centaurs she called 'filthy half-breeds,'" the Doctor answered.

"Idiot," Rose muttered, shaking her head. To Harry and the others, she said, "Are you all alright?"

"We're fine," said Harry.

"Sorry we got you into this," Hermione added.

"Don't worry about it; we've gotten into loads of bad situations." Rose said.

"We have, haven't we? By the way, Harry, what is going on? Why were you trying to contact Sirius?" the Doctor asked.

"Back in the examination room, I passed out and saw Voldemort torturing Sirius."

"What? Where?" the Doctor demanded.

"In the Department of Mysteries. Sirius is going to die unless we help him! You've got the TARDIS, you can get us there! Please, he's the only family I've got left!"

The Doctor hesitated for a moment before remembered those times he thought he lost Rose and how helpless he had felt. Was it that different from what Harry felt? His heart told him no. Sirius was Harry's only family and if they didn't take this chance, he would die. "We'll go," he said. "Get in."

Harry looked relieved. "Thank you."

Once inside, the Doctor started punching the coordinates of the destination and silently prayed Sirius would be alright. He'd lost too many comrades over the years.

Before making the TARDIS go, he pulled Harry aside and said quietly, "Harry, I have got to warn you, if Sirius dies before we get there, then that's that. I can't go back in time and stop his death without destroying the timeline. Do you understand?"

Harry nodded. "I know. Rose told me this."

"Alright then."

"Hold on to the railing!" Rose said.

As soon as they were off and could walk around, Rose pulled the Doctor aside for a word. She needed to talk to him.

He was hunched over the controls, as usual. She tugged at his sleeve. "Theta," she whispered.

He looked up instantly. Rose only called him that when she was particularly upset or happy. Something was wrong. He pulled her away to a corner. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just scared. I've seen a lot of terrible things, I've been through a lot with you, and heck, I even became a Time Lady! The only reason I escaped back there was because I tricked Malfoy into eating the Skiving Snackbox sweet—sheer luck! But we're dealing with _magic_. Real _magic_, we have little defense against. How can we—?"

He shushed her and held her close to him. "It's alright. I'm scared, too. But we'll do what we always do: we'll pull through and give them a reason to fear our names."

Rose smiled. "I guess we do, don't we?"

For a few moments, they just stood there in each other's arms, taking comfort in the other's presence. Eventually, they arrived and got out; wondering what awaited them in the Department of Mysteries.

As soon as they were inside, they ran down the numbered aisles, searching for Sirius. Soon they came to 94, but there was no sign of Sirius Black, nor was there any sign of any other human beings besides themselves even there.

"He should be here! This is where I saw him." Harry said.

The Doctor looked around. "I don't think Sirius was ever here, Harry."

"Harry," said Rose. "Why does this have your name on it?" She pointed to one of the orbs. On the tag it read, _Harry Potter._

The Doctor looked at it. "That was in his dream," he breathed.

Harry walked over to them, picked it up and listened as Trelawney's voice rang throughout the dark hall for them all to hear.

"_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approches…Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh months dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have powers the Dark Lord knows not…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.**_"

The Doctor and Rose looked shocked.

"'_Neither can live while the other survives'_…" Rose murmured.

Just then, out of nowhere…

_BANG! SMASH! _

"Oh, dear, I think we've just waltzed into a trap," the Doctor muttered.

Several Death Eaters in masks Apparated and surrounded them.

"What's going on? Who're they?" Rose asked.

"Death Eaters. They're Voldemort's servants," Harry said.

"Quite right, Potter," one the Death Eaters sneered.

"Where's Sirius?" Harry demanded.

"One must learn the difference between reality and dream," said a very familiar male voice. The Death Eater slipped off his mask to reveal a smug Lucius Malfoy. "You saw what the Dark Lord wanted you to see. Prophecies can only be taken by those who they're named for. Hand it over, Potter."

"He won't do anything for you," said the Doctor.

"Well, well, well, Barty Crouch Jr. Switched sides, have you? I'd heard you'd been given the Dementor's Kiss. Apparently I heard wrong."

"No, you heard right. But I'm not Barty Crouch Jr. I'm the Doctor and I'm your worst nightmare."

"The Doctor? Doctor Who?"

The Doctor smirked. "If only you knew."

"Ha! I never heard of any 'doctor' that wasn't a muggle," said a female's voice. A crazy looking woman appeared from behind Lucius. Her hair was a tangled mess and she wore a black dress.

"Bellatrix Lestrange," said the Doctor disgusted.

"'Ello. Longbottom, how's the parents?" she asked.

"Better now that they're about to be avenged!" Neville yelled.

"Neville, don't!" Rose hissed.

"Yes, take the muggle's advice and wait, Longbottom," Lucius sneered.

"What does Voldemort want with this?" Harry demanded.

"Haven't you ever wondered why Voldemort targeted _you_, a mere half-blood with no real talent? Haven't you wondered what makes you so _special _in the Dark Lord's eyes? That prophecy in your hand is the key. Hand it over, Potter."

Harry's eyes glazed over it.

"Harry, don't give it to them," the Doctor said.

Harry looked up. "I already know why. Now! _Stupefy!_"

They all yelled—except the Doctor and Rose—this and began running. Spells flew and they all tried to escape and defend themselves. Rose ran as she had no way to defend herself against the Death Eater's spells. One of them cornered her. Thinking fast, she grabbed some of the orbs and began throwing them at the Death Eater, who stumbled backwards. This gave her time. She kept running and found her way back to the Doctor.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Fine, you?"

"I'm okay, but we won't be for long."

"Rose, duck!"

The Doctor threw a silver device, which landed on the floor, beeped and then set off an explosion. The shelves began falling and the prophecies smashing. Harry and the others had caught up to them at this moment.

"Run!" the Doctor yelled.

They fled for their lives and arrived in a circle-shaped room. A huge gateway stood in the center. In the gateway seemed to be whispers of familiar voices past. The only one of them intrigued by this besides Harry—who was gazing at it with interest—was the Doctor. He walked towards it and nearly stepped through it, but Rose took his arm.

"Doctor, don't!" Ron yelled. "Stay away from that!"

"Doctor, listen to him!" Rose said.

"Rose, do you hear them?" he said, strained. "I hear my people, my family calling me. They're telling me to join them, Rose."

"It's the doorway," Ginny breathed. "It's affecting him differently because he's a Time Lord."

"I think it's because of his past," said Hermione softly. "He saw his entire race die centuries ago. He must blame himself for their deaths."

Rose held on to the Doctor tighter and forced him to look at her. He needed to focus. She couldn't let him go, not after all they'd been through together.

"Doctor, listen to me, you need to fight this. I can hear my dad, but he's not here. Your people died in the Time War. You know this. Remember what happened back in 1986. My dad couldn't come back. I couldn't be with him. I had to move on. You have to fight this! _I'm _your family now and I always will be. I love you, fight this!"

The Doctor was breathing heavily and looked at Rose with tears in his eyes. He hugged her tightly. "Oh, Rose, where would I be without you?" he whispered.

"I don't know. Back in the TARDIS having a cup of tea?"

He chuckled and kissed her.

Without a warning, the Death Eaters came back and had Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville against the wall in hostage position. Lucius appeared before Harry, Rose and the Doctor.

"Hand over the prophecy or your friends will die, Potter," Lucius growled.

Harry was slowly handing Lucius the prophecy when Sirius appeared.

"Stay away from my blood son!" he said. He punched Lucius square in the face as members of the Order of the Phoenix appeared and the prophecy fell to the ground, smashed to bits.

"Sirius!" Harry yelled.

Spells flew everywhere as the Death Eaters and Aurors fought each other. Rose and the Doctor ran for cover. The fight was terrible. Death Eaters were Stunned, hurt, or captured. Harry and Sirius fought Lucius together. Just as they seemed to be winning, Bellatrix Lestrange yelled, "_Avada Kedavra!_"

Sirius was launched into the doorway and disappeared. He was gone.

Tears streamed down Rose's cheeks as Lupin tried to hold on to Harry.

"He's gone," the Doctor said. "Sirius is gone."

"Harry's going after Bellatrix. Stop him." Rose said.

The Doctor nodded. "Get back in the TARDIS or wait here, okay?"

"Okay."

The Doctor ran after Harry, who was chasing Bellatrix angrily as she said in a sing-song voice, "_I killed Sirius Black! I killed Sirius Black!"_

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry yelled. "_Cruic—"_

"Harry, no!" the Doctor yelled.

The Doctor stood in front of Harry and blocked his way. "Harry, don't."

"Let me go!" Harry snarled. "She killed Sirius!"

"I know, I know. Sirius was one of my best friends. You think I don't want to kill her right now? Revenge is a poison, Harry. It eats at you until there's nothing left but anger." He paused for a moment to let his words take effect. "I've been where you are, Harry. I know what it's like to face the person who helped destroy your loved ones and how much you want to see them dead. I wanted revenge on the last Dalek that survived the Time War, Harry, and it nearly destroyed me. Don't do this. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that."

Harry stood for a moment, breathing heavily before breaking down in tears. The Doctor helped him as best he could. Bellatrix escaped with Floo Powder, but she would be taken care of later.

Rose was in the TARDIS when, much to her surprise, she found Sirius on the floor, groaning softly and struggling to stand up.

"Sirius?" she gasped. "How is this possible?"

"Don't ask me, I'm not a Time Lord. Rose, help me up. I can't find my strength and I've got this terrible headache."

Rose helped him up and allowed him to lean on her shoulder.

"The gateway must've taken me here." Sirius said. "I don't understand. I should be dead."

"Well, I call this lucky. Harry will be so—" She stopped in mid-sentence. "Harry! I completely forgot! He thinks you're dead. He went after Bellatrix."

Sirius was shocked. "What?"

"Harry went after Bellatrix for 'killing' you. The Doctor went after him, but…"

Sirius seemed to understand because he said, "We need to go, _now._"

Rose nodded. She did her best to Sirius out of the TARDIS and back with Harry as quickly as possible.

The Doctor was helping Harry stand up when…

"Harry! Doctor!" said an all-too familiar voice.

The Doctor and Harry looked up and were shocked to see Sirius, alive and leaning on Rose's shoulder for support. Harry got out of the Doctor's arms and rushed over to Sirius.

"I thought you were dead!" Harry said.

"How is this possible?" the Doctor asked.

"I found him in the TARDIS. Somehow the doorway took him there. He's okay; he's just a little weak and he's got one heck of a headache. He'll be alright. Don't ask me how this is possible—I really don't know."

"It doesn't matter," said Sirius. "We're all alright and that's all that _does_ matter right now."

Harry looked guiltily at Sirius. "Sirius, I'm so sorry about all this. I thought—"

Sirius shushed him. "It's alright. You did what you did because you cared, Harry. I'm proud of you."

Rose and the Doctor couldn't help but smile at them.

"How touching," said a dry voice.

The four of them spun around to see Voldemort there, dressed in black.

"Voldemort," Harry whispered.

"Yes, it's me, Potter."

"Get away from—" Sirius began but Harry cut him off.

"Sirius, Doctor, Rose, back off. I have to do this alone."

Sirius was about to argue but he caught the Doctor's eye and with Rose's help, they backed away.

"Still the self-sacrificing fool, I see, Potter," Voldemort sneered. "It's been almost a year and you haven't changed a bit."

"Neither have you. _You're _still a murdering lunatic." Harry snapped.

Voldemort just sneered. "Where's your precious headmaster, Potter? Gone to save himself, like the coward he is!"

"Don't you _dare _call Dumbledore a coward!" Harry yelled. "You didn't even have the guts to face me yourself tonight until your little Death Eaters were defeated!"

Voldemort's eyes lit up with fury as he shot a spell at Harry, which was deflected and backfired on him by none other than Albus Dumbledore, who was alive and quite determined to stop him.

"You should not have come here tonight, Tom," he said.

"I do not go by that name, Dumbledore!" Voldemort hissed.

They engaged in a duel, and Dumbledore had his hands full with both protecting Harry and fighting. The Doctor, Rose and Sirius yelled, saying they wanted to help but Dumbledore and Harry refused each time, saying they needed to do this alone. Still, the Doctor, Rose and Sirius stayed. They'd stayed by their friends' sides until this point—they weren't backing out now.

After several spells, smashed ice and glass, Voldemort disappeared just as the rest of Harry's friends, the Ministry of Magic—followed by Cornelius Fudge arrived. They looked shocked.

Cornelius was stuttering. "He's back. He's back!"

"Yeah, he's back, you bloody idiot!" the Doctor yelled. "Wake up and smell the Krillitane oil!"

Cornelius stared. "Who're you and what the devil is Sirius Black doing here?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'd like to say it's a pleasure to meet you, Minister, but that'd be lying. Sirius Black is here because he has been helping in the fight against dear old Lord Voldemort. If you want proof, I suggest you talk to Professor Dumbledore."

Cornelius flinched at the sound of Voldemort's name, went red in the face at the Doctor's insult, and turned to Dumbledore. "Dumbledore, explain this, now!"

Dumbledore smiled. "If you are willing to listen to reason this time, Minister."

"Please, come to my office. I believe we could both do with a drink," Cornelius sighed. "Oh, I am going to regret this."

"I'll be along in a moment. Doctor, would you be so kind as to escort Harry and the others back to Hogwarts? I'll see what I can do about getting Sirius a pardon."

Sirius's eyes lit up. After fourteen years of a fugitive's life, he could be a free man at long last. "Thank you, Dumbledore," he said.

"I'll take care of the others, don't worry about a thing," said the Doctor.

"See you later, Professor," Rose said.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Sirius were taken to the medical bay of the TARDIS and treated for their injuries and given something to eat.

"So, I owe you again, Doctor," said Sirius as he swallowed some ibuprofen to rid himself of his headache. "Without your TARDIS, I might not be here right now."

"Thanks, Doctor," said Harry. "You, too, Rose."

They smiled. "It's no more than we owed you." Rose said.

"Well, I think this is wonderful," said Luna. "Maybe things will start to improve now. Doctor, do you have a copy of _The Quibbler _I can read?"

The Doctor looked surprised but managed to find the required magazine. Luna looked pleased and began reading it.

"I'm just glad we're all alive," said Hermione.

"Me too. Blimey, this, what is it again, Doctor?" Neville asked.

"The TARDIS."

Neville nodded. "Yeah, the TARDIS. It's cool."

"Well, I'm glad you like it," said the Doctor. "Neville, your parents would be very proud of you for what you did tonight."

Neville smiled under the Doctor's compliment. "Thanks, Doctor."

"Well, I, for one am looking forward to getting some sleep. I'm _tired,_" said Ron.

"I think we could all do with some rest," said the Doctor. "You can sleep here or if you'd like, we've got plenty of other rooms."

"Let's take the rooms. Thanks," said Ron.

Rose escorted them to their rooms and by the time they were all in bed and fast asleep, she felt exhausted herself and had trouble keeping her eyes open as she went to find the Doctor. She nearly fell to the floor in exhaustion when he caught her.

"Come on, Rose, let's get you off to bed."

She was too tired to argue and allowed him to carry her to bed. He snuggled up with her and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Well, we survived," he said.

"Yeah," she said, sleepily.

"I think everything's going to be okay for a while, you?"

"Uh-huh. Good-night, Doctor."

"Good-night, Rose."

Following their return to Hogwarts, things actually did go smoothly for once. All the Death Eaters—save for Bellatrix Lestrange and a few escaped others—were chucked into Azkaban, Dumbledore was restored as Headmaster of Hogwarts, along with a number of other things he had lost in June, Sirius had been cleared of all charges and was now a free man, Trelawney was given back her job—but had to share her classes with Firenze, as he could not return to the Forest. Gryffindor won the House Cup after McGonagall had given Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ginny fifty points each the previous day.

And much to everyone's delight, Umbridge was sacked and sent off. She seemed quite afraid and determined to leave after being held hostage by the centaurs after Dumbledore rescued her. After Gryffindor had won the House Cup, she had tried to sneak away without being noticed, but she'd failed as Peeves had gone after her with a sock of chalk and a walking stick he'd borrowed from McGonagall. He whacked her heavily as she ran for her life and almost the entire school laughed at the sight of her.

Nearly everyone was disappointed when they heard the Doctor and Rose would not be returning next year. Almost everyone, save for the Slytherins and Filch, went to the TARDIS to say good-bye—being informed that was how the Doctor and Rose would be leaving.

Many good-byes later, it was just Emma, Professor McGonagall, Sirius, Harry and the others left to say good-bye.

Emma hugged Rose tightly.

"I'll miss you, Mrs. Smith."

"I'll miss you too, Emma." Rose told her. She felt a little sad about leaving but she knew they had to move on.

"Maybe you'll come see me again soon?" Emma asked, hopefully.

"Maybe," said Rose. "Give me your address."

Emma did and hugged Rose one more time. "Thanks for the book. Bye!"

Rose waved good-bye as Emma got on the Hogwarts Express and left for home.

"Doctor, I must say it has been wonderful to work with you," said McGonagall, shaking his hand. "I won't forget this year in a hurry."

The Doctor smiled. "Same here, Minerva."

"Take care, Rose, and good luck on your journeys. Ah, I'll miss you."

Rose hugged her. "I'll miss you too, Professor. Good-bye."

McGonagall nodded and left.

Sirius shook the Doctor's hand. "So long, old friend. See you soon?"

The Doctor grinned. "Bet on it, Dog Eyes."

Sirius scowled at his nickname. "So long, Rose. Keep an eye on the Doctor and keep him out of trouble."

Rose smiled and laughed a little. "I'll do my best, Sirius."

"Hey, Rose!" Hermione hugged her tightly. "Keep in touch, won't you?"

"I will, that reminds me." Rose handed her a silver cell phone. "The Doctor made it so we can call each other and it won't get messed up around the school."

"Oh, great! Thanks. I'm going to miss you."

"Same here," said Rose.

"Bye, Doctor, thanks for everything," said Neville.

"It's been fascinating," said Luna. "I'll miss you. Good-bye, Doctor."

"It's been great. See you around?" Ron said.

The Doctor nodded. "Definitely."

Then only Harry and Sirius were left. Sirius stood a little away to give Harry room for a proper good-bye.

Harry embraced the Doctor. "Thank-you," he said. "For everything you've done for me. It's been great. I'll miss you both a lot."

"We'll miss you too, Harry. James and Lily would be so proud of you."

Harry smiled. "Thanks."

Rose hugged him. "Good-bye, Harry. I'll miss you."

"Bye, Rose. Thanks for everything."

"Before I forget, Harry," the Doctor pulled out a small circle on a chain. "This will grow warm when we arrive, so you'll know when we're coming. And Hermione's got a special phone that won't go haywire so you can call us if you need."

"Great!" Harry hugged him again. "Meet me again in say, twenty years?"

The Doctor grinned. "See you then. Bye!"

Rose followed him into the TARDIS.

Harry and Sirius watched as the TARDIS disappeared and was gone. Harry held the Doctor's gift in his hand.

"I guess I'll see you in twenty years, Doctor."

Twenty years. What would he be like by then?

Sirius squeezed his shoulder. "It won't be long, Harry. The Doctor always knows when to arrive and when we need him."

Harry smiled. "Like you do."

"I guess so. Come on, I think it's time you only spend one day at the Dursleys and spend the rest of the summer at my place.

Harry's heart leapt. "You mean it?"

Sirius nodded.

"Great!"

"So, are we actually going to meet them in twenty years?" Rose asked.

"Yep. By then, Voldemort should be long gone," said the Doctor.

"Great."

They arrived at Grimmauld Place and knocked on the door. They were met by a young girl of eleven years old with flaming red hair and brown eyes. "Yes?" she said.

"Is Harry Potter here?" Rose asked. "I'm Rose and this is the Doctor."

The girl's eyes lit up.

"Come in. I've wanted to meet you for _ages. _I'm Lily Potter, Harry and Ginny's daughter."

"Nice to meet you," said Rose.

Lily took them to the table, where four other kids were talking as she ran to get her parents. Soon, Hermione and Ron came in. They smiled when they saw Rose and the Doctor.

"Rose, oh, you're back! It's been ages."

"Hey, Hermione. I know it's been two decades, but it was only a minute since I last saw you."

"What happened with you?" Hermione asked.

"Harry asked the Doctor to come back in twenty years and here we are. How's it going?"

"Great. Ron and I are married."

"I knew it'd happen."

"These two kids here," said Hermione, pointing to a young girl with brown hair who was talking to a little boy with red hair. "Are our kids. Rose and Hugo."

Rose smiled. "That's wonderful. Wish I'd been at the wedding."

"It's okay. You know, my daughter keeps talking about you. You're her heroine. I told her about my fifth year at school and she said, '_Rose must be the bravest and smartest woman in the world next to my mum._'"

"Wow."

"Rose, Doctor!" said Harry. He was taller, but his appearance hadn't changed that much. He smiled when he saw them.

"Hey, Harry," said the Doctor, shaking his hand. "Told you I'd pop up in twenty years, like you asked. So, how's it been?"

"Great. Ginny, you remember the Doctor?"

"Yeah, I've missed you both a lot," said Ginny.

"Yeah, well, we missed you too."

Sirius poked his head in. "Do I hear Rose and the Doctor's voices? Well, it took them long enough to come visit," he said, jokingly.

They all laughed as they sat down for lunch and began to catch up on the last two decades. Harry and Ginny introduced their children, James, Albus and Lily—who were quite fond of the Doctor and Rose and asked about their time travels. Ron and Hermione's children, Rose and Hugo challenged the Doctor to knowledge quiz and tried to get him wrong, but gave up when they found they could not outsmart him. Sirius talked about his life as a free man and he expressed his gratitude again for the Doctor and Rose's help for that. Eventually, they said good-bye and planned to meet up again in a few years.

"See you soon," said Ron.

"Bye, Rose. Call me," said Hermione.

"Thanks again, Doctor," said Sirius.

"Good-bye," said Harry.

"We'll call you as soon as we can. See you all soon," said the Doctor.

"Good-bye, everyone," said Rose.

Harry and the others waved good-bye as the TARDIS disappeared and vanished into thin air. They'd see the Doctor and Rose again someday and they'd never forget all they'd been through during that one year at Hogwarts. And neither would Rose and the Doctor. Friends forever.

_What can I say, here folks? I am a big sucker for happy endings. So…read and review! _

51


End file.
